joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Elemental Skunks/Roleplay/Chapter 1: Search for the Sacred Legend
This roleplay depicts the Elemental Skunks' formation for a grand adventure. This is free-join! Plot The founders of the Elemental Skunks was FireBloom the Skunk & a reanimated Bluefire the Skunk-cat. They have invited Bluefire's two daughters, Scorch & Frost, to join the team, in order to protect Mobius & Ancient Dimension. After that, they have also invited Jessica the Skunk & Ruby the Skunk to join the group. A small group of skunks have ventured forth in both planets to search for female skunks who are "chosen ones" to be members of the group. Since the group has completed, they search for the sacred legend of the Zephyrstone, in the top of the Sky Temple. Will they succeed on protecting the two planets from the evil empires, named Equera Empire & EggPlankton Empire? Characters 'Main Characters' This section can only be edited by JTH & SB100. Founders: FireBloom the Skunk & Bluefire the Skunk-cat *Fire Skunk: FireBloom the Skunk (SB100) & Scorch the Skunk-cat (JTH) *Water Skunk: Jessica the Skunk (SB100) & Aqua the Skunk (JTH) *Nature Skunk: Ruby the Skunk (SB100) & Synthesia the Skunk (JTH) *Ice Skunk: Frost the Skunk-cat (JTH) & Chill the Skunk (SB100) *Time Skunk: Chronia the Skunk (JTH) & Toki the Skunk (SB100) *Earth Skunk: Gaia the Skunk (JTH) & Eartha the Skunk (SB100) *Energy Skunk: Ergonia the Skunk (JTH) & Nova the Skunk (SB100) *Gravity Skunk: Gravia the Skunk (JTH) & Space the Skunk (SB100) *Steel Skunk: Feronia the Mineral Skunk (JTH) & Golda the Skunk (SB100) *Arachnid Skunk: Arachnia the Skunk (JTH) & Carola the Skunk (SB100) *Lightning Skunk: Levina the Skunk (SB100) & Protonia the Skunk (JTH) *Light Skunk: Luminia the Skunk (JTH) & Dawn the Skunk (SB100) *Wind Skunk: Aera the Skunk (JTH) & Sefarina the Skunk (SB100) *Magic Skunk: Magix the Skunk (SB100) & Arcania the Skunk (JTH) *Tech Skunk: Meta the Skunk (JTH) & Sprocket the Skunk (SB100) *Undead Skunk: Necrotia the Skunk (JTH) & Libitina the Skunk (SB100) *Darkness Skunk: Eclipse the Skunk (JTH) & Sable the Skunk (SB100) *Wood Skunk: Lumberia the Skunk (JTH) & Willow the Skunk (SB100) *Beast Skunk: Elfin the Skunk (JTH) & Terexia the Skunk (SB100) *Magnet Skunk: Lodestonia the Skunk (JTH) & Margaret the Skunk (SB100) *Poison Skunk: Toxinia the Skunk (JTH) & Avisha the Skunk (SB100) *Healing Skunk: Healie the Skunk (JTH) & Reseda the Skunk (SB100) *Plasma Skunk: Blazeshock the Skunk (JTH) & Paige the Skunk (SB100) *Cosmo Skunk: Cosmia the Skunk (JTH) & Galaxy the Skunk (SB100) *Psi Skunk: Telekesia the Skunk (JTH) & Cree the Skunk (SB100) *Rock Skunk: Geonia the Skunk (JTH) & Tara the Skunk (SB100) *Sound Skunk: Harmony the Skunk (JTH) & Melody the Skunk (SB100) *Mimicry Skunk: Dittia the Skunk (JTH) & Julie the Skunk (SB100) *Love Skunk: Ai the Skunk (JTH) & Angel the Skunk (SB100) *Particle Skunk: Mira the Skunk (JTH) & Aiko the Skunk (SB100) 'Supportive Characters ' *Josh the Hedgehog *Yuki the Hedgecat *Rey the Hedgedragon *Flare the Hedgedragon *Trinitro "James" Stropher (JT998) *Jack the Hedgehog (SB100) *Patricia the Skunk (SB100) *SPARKY (SB100) *Meme the Fox (MTF) 'Main Villains' *Dr. EggRey *Aeron the Hedgebat *Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog *Skyflame the Hawk *Platinum the Mineralhog *Copper the Mineralhog *Dr. EggPlankton (SB100) *Layla the FoxSkunk (SB100) *HenchCombots (SB100) **Redbot **Yellowbot **Greenbot **Bluebot **Orangebot **Purplebot **Blackbot **Whitebot **Pinkbot *Jack-4 Commander (SB100) *Kai the Hedgehog (SB100) *Zane the Gorilla (SB100) *Chester the Crocodile (SB100) *Tensai the Shark (SB100) 'Collab Battle Villains' This section can only be edited by JTH & SB100. JTH & SB100 can put their own collab battle villains each. Total number of monsters are equal to both. *Fire Skunk: Chum Hammer (SB100) *Water Skunk: Equera Fulminos *Nature Skunk: Tree Mutant (SB100) *Ice Skunk: Ice Yeti (SB100) *Time Skunk: Necromancer King *Earth Skunk: Mag Combot XL (SB100) *Energy Skunk: Chum Mosquito (SB100) *Gravity Skunk: Equera Gaianis *Steel Skunk: Giant Armored Jack-4 Bot (SB100) *Arachnid Skunk: Master Darach *Lightning Skunk: King Boulder *Light Skunk: Giant Pisaca *Wind Skunk: Chum Eagle (SB100) *Magic Skunk: Arch Mirage *Tech Skunk: Shadowfulcrum *Undead Skunk: Zorgantuan *Darkness Skunk: Large Succubus (SB100) *Wood Skunk: Superhunter *Beast Skunk: Giant Mutant Werewolf (SB100) *Magnet Skunk: Robognetite *Poison Skunk: Large WereSkunk (SB100) *Healing Skunk: Nega Bear (SB100) *Plasma Skunk: Skull (SB100) *Cosmo Skunk: Cyber Koopa *Psi Skunk: Roboticized Giant (SB100) *Rock Skunk: Equera Wolf Chief *Sound Skunk: Chum Drill (SB100) *Mimicry Skunk: Synergy Twins *Love Skunk: Poison-Heart (SB100) *Particle Skunk: Equera Clipeus TBC Rules #No godmodding. #No powerplaying. #No going off the plot. #Keep it PG-13. #No extreme cliffhangers. #No using others' character. #No harassment. #No auto-hitting. #No Baghdad bobbit attitude. #No speedhacking. Users *Josh the Hedgehog (founder & creator of the RP) *Spongebob100 (creator of The Elemental Skunks idea) Roleplay 'Prologue: The Formation of the Elemental Skunks' In the Mystic Forest... Bluefire: ''(wakes up) Ahhh, I slept like a log... Wake up, my dear daughters! Rise & shine! '''Scorch: '(wakes up) ''Good morning, Mom. '''Bluefire: '''Good morning, my dear daughter. '''Frost: '(wakes up) ''Good morning, Mother. '''Bluefire: '''Good morning, my dear daughter. ''(hugs her two daughters) ''I love you two... '''Frost & Scorch: '''We love you too, Mom! '''Bluefire: '''There, there. Let's eat our breakfast: Stardust Fruit. ''The three start eating the Stardust Fruit. After eating, they went to brush their teeth & took a bath. Then they groomed themselves. Bluefire: 'How about it? Shall we take a visit to FireBloom the Skunk's skunk tribe? '''Scorch: '''Sure, I would! '''Frost: '''Me too. '''Bluefire: '''Alright then. ''(forms a portal to the Skunk Tribe & enters it with her daughters) '''Frost & Scorch: ''(they follow their mother)'' In the Skunk Tribe, with FireBloom the Skunk & her mom & dad... FireBloom: (wakes up) (yawns) What a night. (gets up from bed) Morning Mom & Dad. FireBloom's Mom: Morning my baby girl (kisses FireBloom's forehead) How well did you sleep. FireBloom: Just fine mom. FireBloom's Dad: That's good because it's a bright new day. FireBloom: Oh boy! FireBloom's Mom: But first let's eat our breakfast FireBloom: Okie dokie, Mom. (FireBloom & their parents got dressed & goes to the kitchen to make & eats their breakfast) FireBloom: Mmm, that was delicious. Bluefire: ''(knocks on the castle doors)'' FireBloom's Mom: I wonder who that could be? (goes up to the door & opens it) Oh hello there. Bluefire: ''(bows) Good morning, Your Majesty. We would like to have an urgent talk with the princess. FireBloom's Mom: As you wish. (to FireBloom) Princess FireBloom? There's someone here to see you. FireBloom: I'm coming mom. (goes up to the front door & notices Bluefire) Hi Bluefire. What brings you here to the Skunk Tribe's village? '''Bluefire: '''I just need to talk with you, about my idea on founding a group of skunks to protect the two planets: Mobius & Ancient Dimension. '''Frost: '''Sis & I joined this, too. '''Scorch: '''Yeah, we need more help for this group. Meaning, more members. FireBloom: Very clever planning, Bluefire. And it's a great idea too. '''Bluefire: '''Thanks. So, shall we plan to a journey to find more members to participate on protecting Mobius & Ancient Dimension? We would go, if you would ask permission to your parents. If they agree, we go on. FireBloom: Ok then. (to her parents) Mom, Dad? Can I please go with Bluefire, Frost & Scorch to find more members to participate on protecting Mobius & the Ancient Dimension? FireBloom's Mom: You may go. FireBloom's Dad: Ok, if you insist. FireBloom: Thanks Mom & Dad. FireBloom's Mom: Your welcome, my little baby girl. Go make us proud, my daughter. FireBloom: Don't worry, I will. (to Bluefire, Frost & Scorch) My parents said yes. '''Bluefire: '(goes up to the King & Queen) ''Your Majesties, we thank you for participating in our goal to protect Mobius & Ancient Dimension. We won't fail you, no matter what. '''Frost: '''I agree with my mother. '''Scorch: '''Yeah. FireBloom's Dad: Your quite welcome. FireBloom's Mom: We do anything for the good people of Mobius & the Ancient Dimension. No matter how tough the challenge is. '''Bluefire: '''I agree. So, we will head out now for our journey, Your Majesties. Farewell! '''Frost & Scorch: '''Farewell, Your Majesties. '''James:' *sleeping in his room* FireBloom: Farewell my parents. (walks off) FireBloom's Mom: Good luck my friends. A portal appears. Bluefire, Scorch, & Frost: ''(they enter the portal)'' FireBloom: (follows Bluefire, Scorch & Frost through the portal) In the Ventilus Grasslands... Bluefire, Scorch, & Frost: ''(they exit the portal)'' Bluefire: 'Here we are, in the Ventilus Grasslands. Shall we start our journey? FireBloom: Very well. Where do we begin? '''Frost: '''Hm... We could find one in this continent: Ventilus. FireBloom: Ok then, let's begin looking together. '''Scorch: '''Right. 'Episode 1: Time Skunks - Necromancer's Nemesis & the AD Vision ' 'Part 1A: Temporal Mage In a jungle in Ventilus Grasslands... Chronia: ''(being chased by necromancers)'' Necromancer 1: 'You're not going to escape us, chronomancer! '''Chronia: '''Try it. Chrono Flame! ''(breaths a stream of green flames) The movements of the necromancers were forcely halted. 'Chronia: '''Phew. Now I gotta go. ''(runs up to the grass fields) ''Fine weather today... '''Bluefire: '''Look, it's a skunk. '''Frost: '''Let's invite her! FireBloom: Ok then. (goes up to Chronia) Greetings. '''Chronia: '''Who are you? '''Bluefire: '''She's FireBloom the Skunk. My name's Bluefire the Skunk-cat, & these are my daughters, Frost & Scorch. '''Frost: '''Hi. '''Scorch: '''Nice to meet you. '''Chronia: '''Name's Chronia the Skunk, a chronomancer. In short terms, I am a time mage. I live in a house in the jungle. Right now, I'm being hunted by necromancers who wished to use me in their dark rituals. '''Frost: '''Ohh... FireBloom: Prehaps you like to join us on our quest to form a group. What do you say? Will you help us? '''Chronia: '''Sure. But first, I would like to give you a request. Would you help me vanquish the evil mages that hunt me? FireBloom: Sure thing. We love to help. '''Chronia: '''Thank you. ''Three necromancers appear from the ground like a ghost. 'Necromancer 2: '''Looks like we found our sacrifice. '''Necromancer 3: '''Let's go! ''A horde of vampire bats attack the group. 'Bluefire: '''Incoming monsters! ''(breaths fire at the vampire bats) FireBloom: (casts fireballs at the vampire bats) ???:*fires a explosive paint orb at the vamps*got this! '''Bluefire: ''(notices ???) Who're you? FireBloom: (to ???) And why would you help us? '''Frost: '''FireBloom. FireBloom: Oh sorry girls. That was very rude of me. (to ???) Sorry about that, I just want to know. Thank you for helping us. '''Scorch: '(sighs) ''Quote reference: We cannot replace the words we say. Enough of that, let's eradicate these vamps. ''(jumps & executes a roundhouse Pyrite Tail at the surrounding vampire bats) FireBloom: Ok then. (Releases her fiery skunk gas at the vampire bats) Frost: ''(releases a chilly skunk gas in the area)'' The vampire bats got frozen in each block of ice & fell on the ground. However, some vampire bats emerge from a miasma. FireBloom: (casts fireballs at more vampire bats) Chronia: ''(spews green flames at the vampire bats)'' FireBloom: We're doing great guys. Let's keep it up, we still have a few more to go (casts more fireballs at the vampire bats) Pogopunk:Names pogopunk,and im helping you because im bored :/*dropkicks another vampbat* Necromancer 2: ''(summons a Skeletal Golem)'' FireBloom: I'm glad that you're helping us cause we need all the help we can get. (casts red fireballs at the Skeletal Golem) Skeletal Golem: ''(sucks in the fireballs into his mouth) (roars)'' Bluefire: 'FireBloom, how about we combine our attacks? '''Scorch: '''I'll help! First, you can charge your attacks so that I'll start the attack procedure. '''Chronia: '''Just in case there's a problem... ''(conjures an energy sphere on her hand) '''Frost: ''(loads her chilly skunk gas)'' FireBloom: Ok, let's do this together! (begins charging up her red fireballs) Scorch: ''(sprays a red skunk gas, like a thick smokescreen)'' Frost: ''(sprays a cold skunk gas which lowers the temperature in the field)'' Skeletal Golem: '''(notices his ignited head was quenched a bit) ?! '''Bluefire: ''(throws an ice orb at the Skeletal Golem)'' FireBloom: Ok, I'm ready! (throws a larger red fire ball at the Skeletal Golem) Skeletal Golem: ''(harmed by two attacks, causing it to moan in pain)'' Chronia: 'Game over. ''(attempts to strike the Skeletal Golem with an energy sphere) '''Skeletal Golem: ''(moans in pain & disintegrates into purple dust)'' FireBloom: That takes care of this Golem. Well done girls. Bluefire: 'That goes for you too, FireBloom. ^^ ???:*watches from a tree*they are going to need all the help they can get for what lies ahead...*his figure shimmers then vanished* FireBloom: Thanks Bluefire. '''Scorch: '''Thanks as well to Poggy. FireBloom: Now that we've tooken care of the Golem, where should we go next? '''Chronia: '''As you are looking for more female skunks to help you, I'll join. ''Chronia joins the Elemental Skunks group! '''Frost: '''Thanks for confirming, Chronia. FireBloom: Welcome to the group (hugs Chronia) '''Chronia: '''Th-thanks, but we must hurry. There must be new female skunks in other continents. '''Bluefire: '''FireBloom, do you have any new female skunk friends in Mobius? FireBloom: Well, I have my two female skunk friends called Jessica & Ruby '''Chronia: '''Nice. Shall we go? '''Scorch: '''Certainly. FireBloom: I'll take you to Jessica's & Ruby's place. Follow me (goes to Jessica's & Ruby's house) '''Chronia: '''Wait! I sense something. It's a female skunk in Mobius, and her powers are like mine. Let's go first to that skunk. '''Bluefire: ''(forms a portal to Mobius)'' Bluefire, Frost, Scorch, & Chronia: ''(they enter the portal together)'' FireBloom: (enters the portal) 'Part 1B: The Vision of a Sacred Planet' In a house in Mobotropolis... Toki: (busy, meditating) Hm? (notices a vision about a dimension is from over a thousand years ago & people who are born from a thousand years ago) This is interesting. With the others... The skunks come out from the portal. FireBloom: This must be where another Time Skunk lives. She's in New Mobotropolis. Chronia: 'I know. I can sense skunks having powers like my time abilities. FireBloom: Cool. Let's go find the Time Skunk's home. '''Chronia: '''Follow me. ''(runs to an unusual house & knocks at the door) '''Frost, Scorch, & Bluefire: ''(follows Chronia)'' FireBloom: (follows Frost, Scorch, Bluefire & Chronia) Toki: (opens the door) Hello? Chronia: 'Greetings... '''Frost & Scorch: '''Hey there. '''Bluefire: '''Hi, Mobius Time Skunk. FireBloom: Hello fellow Skunk... Toki: Hello everyone, my name is Toki...and welcome to my home... '''Bluefire: '''Thank you Toki. '''Chronia: '''May we have a conversation? Toki: Sure thing, come on in... '''Chronia: '''Thank you. ''(enters Toki's house) 'Bluefire, Frost, & Scorch: '''Thank you as well, Toki. ''(they enter Toki's house) FireBloom: Yes, thank you indeed...(enters Toki's house) Toki: Please, make yourselves at home... Inside... '''Chronia, Bluefire, Frost, & Scorch: ''(they sit on the seats)'' Chronia: 'Before we go to the general conversation, allow me to introduce myself. I am Chronia the Skunk. I'm a chronomancer that lived in Ancient Dimension. '''Bluefire: '''My name's Bluefire the Skunk-cat, and these are my daughters Frost & Scorch. FireBloom: My name is Princess FireBloom the Skunk, you can just call me FireBloom... Toki: (sits down on a soft chair) Hello everyone, so what brings you here to my humble home... FireBloom: Well Toki, Bluefire asked me to come join in her new group of skunks that she is founding & I said yes & so we're finding skunks to join us... Toki: Wow, that's very cool...oh which reminds me, I have to tell you something...I have visions of another world, filled with people that lived over a thousand years & their still young, which is amazing... '''Bluefire: '''We're THAT kind of creatures too, except FireBloom, who is a pure Mobian. Toki: Cool, it's a pleasure to meet you, Chronia, Frost & Scorch as beautiful ancients, especially a beautiful pure mobian skunk like you FireBloom... FireBloom: Thanks, you too Toki: (smiles) '''Bluefire: '''Gratitudes to you, Toki. '''Frost & Scorch: '''Us too. '''Chronia: '''All settled then. So Toki, would you help save the universe with us? It's your choice. We won't force you to join. Toki: Sure, I love to help you save the universe '''Bluefire: '''Thank you. FireBloom: Welcome to the group (shake Toki's hand) Toki: (smiles) ''Toki joins the party! 'Chronia: '! This sensation... Toki: So, what shall we do first? FireBloom: Now that we have you joining in the party, it's time to find Jessica & Ruby Toki: Sure thing, let's...(hears something coming) Huh? 'Chronia: '''This is trouble. Trouble! ''(teleports everyone out from the house) There was a horde of necromancers with a rune scroll each on their backs. 'Necromancer 1: '''Here we are in a city. '''Necromancer 2: '''Let's continue finding them. ''They didn't see that the heroes were teleported in a shady corner. '''Chronia: '''Whew. FireBloom: (whispers) Who are those guys? '''Chronia: ''(whispers) Necromancers. Toki: (whispers) What are they doing here? FireBloom: (whispers) They must be looking for something or someone, but what? 'Part 2: Time Skunk's Tag Battle vs Necromancer King' ''This section can only be edited once Part 1A & 1B is finished. —JTH Category:Roleplays Category:JoshTheHedgehog12's RPs